Prove It
by PinkPoodle543
Summary: ElliePaige Oneshot, Femslash! "Hon, Alex doesn't matter. We weren't good for each other…" Paige sighed. "I can't believe I'm just now realizing it. I mean I loved Alex but she moved away. I've moved on."


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first Degrassi fan fiction ^^ This will stay a one shot, as I can't seem to get into making a chapter story. So, this is with an AU couple of Ellie and Paige :D I've always thought they'd be so cute together! Anyways, Here's the story xD **

Ellie Nash clacked her pencil dubiously on the table, staring at the open laptop in front of her. She'd been having terrible writers block for a while now. If she didn't get done soon she's miss the deadline and that would definitely not be good.

Sighing, she got up and headed to the kitchen. It was late, but coffee would do her some good. She'd need it if she were to write her article for The Core. After all, Ellie was close to becoming editor. She had wanted to be a journalist ever since she was young. And she _really_ wanted to be editor.

As Ellie entered the kitchen, she took a startled step back, a small yelp sounding from her, as she ran into one of her roommates.

Paige stepped back, crossing her arms. "You should really watch where you going, hon. I could have been seriously injured." Paige inquired matter of fact-ly, putting a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

Ellie rolled her eyes, pushing past Paige and over to the counter. "Yeah, you could've broken a nail. Oh no!" She replied sarcastically while pouring herself some coffee, black, just the way she liked it.

Instead of shooting back a witty remark Paige snorted and leaned against the counter Ellie was standing by.

"What're you doing? It's eleven o'clock and your drinking coffee? Wow, hon, if you needed a boost you could've just asked me to stay up with you." Paige smirked. "After all, I've been dying to tell you something."

Ellie raised an eyebrow at the blonde, shaking her head. "No way, you are NOT going to distract me with your gossip. I have work to do, unlike others." She motioned to Paige with her hand.

Paige rolled her eyes, ignoring that last statement. "I didn't ask for your permission. So, sit down and let me tell you everything!" The blonde did a little happy squeal of excitement and sat down at the kitchen table, clearly happy on what she was about to say.

Now, Ellie and Paige had never been close before. In fact, they spent most of their time arguing, unless Paige had something to gossip about and needed to tell somebody. That person was usually Ellie, as Marco, their gay roommate, was always hanging out with Dylan (Paige's brother).

Ellie would have resisted but curiosity gnawed at her gut and so she obediently sat down next to Paige, who looked ready to burst with eagerness.

"Okay. What is it?" Ellie sighed.

"Alex is back!" Paige shouted, clapping her hands together.

Alex was Paige's first female lover back in high school. They'd been close until Alex had moved to the States and she and Paige had been forced to break up. It had broken poor Paige's heart, and sometimes she would rant on about how she was so over Alex. Nobody fell for it. Especially Ellie. Once in a while she'd find Paige staring at a picture of her and Alex together, laughing. The way Paige looked at it made Ellie feel immediately sorry for the girl. It must've been hard to finally come out that you were Bi and then have the person leave. Well, of course, Ellie _thought_ Paige was still Bi. Alex had been the only girl Paige had ever dated. Paige had shown no other interest in girls, and when it was mentioned she'd push the topic away.

"I thought you were 'so over her'?" Ellie reminded Paige, fixing her a look.

"I am!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Prove it then." Ellie smirked. Then realizing they'd been leaning towards each other she sat up straight, her cheeks turning a little red.

Paige stared at Ellie for a mere moment before grabbing the red head by her shoulders and crushing her lips onto the other girl's mouth.

Ellie jumped surprised by the kiss and sudden contact.

She wanted to push the other girl away; to yell and scream but for some reason….she couldn't find the will to do so.

Instead, she reacted to the kiss, putting a hesitant hand on Paige's cheek.

Something inside her stirred and she deepened the kiss, passion burning through her. Paige immediately helped to deepen the kiss. She'd been feeling the same emotions.

Paige's tongue lingered over Ellie's bottom lip, practically begging for entrance. The red head obliged, opening up her mouth to let their tongues roam each other's mouths.

Suddenly, realizing the situation Ellie stiffen and pulled back, dumfounded. She didn't want to be the other girl's rebound.

"What the hell?" Ellie said, stricken by the amount of pleasure she had gained from that. She didn't even like Paige!

Paige didn't reply, just sat there panting and looking at Ellie intensely. She quickly gathered her bearings, however, and spoke.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that…" Paige said sheepishly, though their was no regret in her tone.

"You're right. You shouldn't have done that." Ellie said, glaring at the blonde. "I said to prove to me you're not still in love with Alex-not 'make out with me!'"

Paige almost started laughing at that. "Oh, please, Ellie. It was only a kiss. And, plus, we've done it before."

Ellie gave Paige a scathing look. "That was a long time ago! And I was trying to prove my point to Marco!" She defended herself.

"Oh my gosh, you are the biggest hypocrite ever!" Paige exclaimed, shaking her head. "What makes the difference? Honestly, El, I can't think of one." She crossed her arms.

"Paige!" That wasn't fair! "There are many differences!"

"Fine. State two of them." Paige smirked.

"Fine. One: The first kiss was shorter. Two: You were trying to choke me with your tongue!"

Paige's jaw dropped in astonishment. "I was not! You're the one who deepened it in the first place!"

"But you're the one who kissed me first." Ellie shot back, blushing more. "It was uncalled for."

"Are you saying you disliked the kiss? Because, if I do recall, you were kissing me back as much as I was kissing you. Don't lie to me, Eleanor." Paige said. She'd get the truth eventually.

Ellie stuttered, her face heating up more. "That isn't the point, Paige."

"Hah! So you DID like it!"

"Paige!"

"Admit it." Paige smirked mischievously, leaning forward.

"Why does it matter?" Ellie asked, stiffening herself.

"Because." Paige drew back, sighing. "Because I want to know if you're not the only one who felt something there." She gave Ellie a pleading look, suddenly serious. "I want to know if what I felt was real."

Ellie averted eye contact, biting her lower lip. "Paige…."

Paige sighed, looking away. "It's okay. I didn't expect you to say you liked it anyways."

"Paige, I-"

"I know you aren't a lesbian or anything."

"Paige, that's-"

"It was dumb of me to think that you would."

"Paige!"

"What?" She looked at Ellie.

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Oh, sorry…What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that I _did _like it and that I, too, felt something. It's just all so new to me…I've never felt these feelings before…" Ellie finally got out.

Paige grinned from ear to ear. "You did like it, then? Ellie, there's no words to describe how I feel right now!"

"But…aren't you going to get back together with Alex?" Ellie asked, hoping she wouldn't but yet hoping she would all the same.

"Hon, Alex doesn't matter. We weren't good for each other…" She sighed. "I can't believe I'm just now realizing it. I mean I loved Alex but she moved away. I've moved on." She smiled at Ellie.

However, Ellie still wasn't too sure about the situation and she looked down.

"Paige…" She said hesitantly. "Are you sure about this? I really don't want to be a rebound…."

Paige grinned. "Oh, Ellie…Of course I am, hon." With that she leaned in to kiss Ellie gently on the lips…

With a sudden jerk Ellie woke up, scattering papers everywhere.

She realized, sadly, that it was all a dream.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Needs work? Review! :D **


End file.
